Mizuki's Clubroom
by Crossroader32
Summary: The regulars of the St. Rudolph tennis team once again fall victim to their strange manager's schemes. Fourth in the Trapped! Mini-series.


**A/N: Okay, , not-so-popular school. Hope I don't make anyone to OOC it's hard with these guys. And yes I completely see Mizuki doing this.**

**Mizuki's Clubroom**

Mizuki Hajime is what one could call… eccentric. More like completely, utterly, and disturbingly insane. . . But the point is he's on the strange side (again more like mental hospital patient level) and is about as willing to go as far as Fuji or Yukimura to get things done. Usually using creepy rather than sadistic methods, not like there's much of a difference, their teammates are going to be scarred either way. As it just so happens, Mizuki, being the less-than-perfect data gathering stalker he is, somehow found out about all the other teams and their team bonding sessions. Thinking that this was their way of being such a great team, he decided to hold his _own_ bonding session. Now the question was, how to do it? Mizuki felt a scheming smile cross his lips and picked up his notebook, scribbling his new plan out onto its pages.

.~.~.~.

The regulars didn't know why, but they all felt on edge that particular day. Though, the possibility that Mizuki's delusions could have started up _again_ crossed all of their minds. No one wanted to go through _that_ again so soon. Especially not Yuuta, he had gotten enough insanity when he had gone home to his elder brother torturing his teammates in the basement. Yuuta had sworn to himself that he would not ever step into that basement again. Nevertheless, practice went on as scheduled except for the fact everyone was much more wary of their hair-twirling manager than usual.

By the end of the extended practice all the regulars were ready to pack up and head to the dorms for a much needed hot shower. Predictably, that's not going to happen courtesy of the eccentric Mizuki.

Inside the clubroom the regulars were just about finished packing up. Atsushi had finished quicker than the others that day and punched in the code for the keypad lock on the door only to be met with an '_Incorrect code'_. The headband wearing tennis player raised an eyebrow, but thinking he had only mistyped; tried again. Still he was met with the incorrect code message. Frowning he turned to the captain hoping he had an answer, "Akazawa-buchou, the code isn't working. Did you change it?"

Akazawa looked up from his bag, "Eh? It's not working? I never changed it," his eyes drifted to the smirking manager, "Oh. Mizuki I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?"

Wrapping a strand of hair around his finger Mizuki chuckled, "What makes you say that? But, yes I did change the code."

"Why?" Akazawa deadpanned, quite tired of the manager's antics.

Mizuki's mouth twisted into a grin, "Team bonding of course!"

The team shuddered at the thought of their last failed team bonding session. Crossing his arms Akazawa fixed Mizuki with a stare, "Mizuki, you do remember what happened the _last_ time you set up a team bonding session, right?"

Waving him off Mizuki replied nonchalantly, "I do remember. But this is simply close-contact bonding. Being stuck together in a small space."

The St. Rudolph team captain's eye twitched, "Mizuki, where is the key?"

"No key remember," Mizuki smirked, "Just the code which is up here," he said tapping his head.

Akazawa mentally slapped himself for ever letting Mizuki change the locks to passcode ones. It was times like these that he questioned his sanity for letting Mizuki become the team manager.

"Besides," Mizuki said bringing the captain out of his thoughts, "Team bonding is good! Yuuta agrees with me. Don't you Yuuta?" he asked slinging an arm around the uncomfortable younger boy.

Yuuta shifted the somewhat crazy manager's arm off his shoulders before scurrying toward where Atsushi and Yanagisawa were situated glaring at Mizuki. "I do not!" he cried at Mizuki disturbingly reminded of his brother and the basement.

"C'mon Mizuki! Let us out, da-ne!" Yanagisawa pleaded.

The dark haired manager snorted, "Not a chance. We haven't even gotten close together with Kisarazu and Kaneda hiding in the corner like that and Yuuta trying to figure out a six number code."

Akazawa sighed, "Fine, what did you have planned?"

"Buchou!" the rest of the regulars yelled.

"Nufufufu~. I knew you would come around," Mizuki let a sly smirk cross his face as he dug around the back bringing out a plastic bin filled with many suspicious looking things.

Atsushi and Yuuta exchanged looks that clearly said that they were seriously considering going back to their original schools and what had possessed them to leave because of the enigmatic manager now laughing quite gleefully in front of them.

After popping off the lid and digging around in the box Mizuki pulled out something that made the regulars gasp in horror and attempt to escape. Though forgetting the door was locked and the windows were bulletproof and then realizing it made the regulars fall to the ground. Well except Yanagisawa, he ran into the door full speed and sort of knocked himself out.

Coming to the conclusion that they weren't escaping anytime soon, the regulars sat down in defeat with a triumphant Mizuki smirking down on them; planning out the night in his head. Needless to say the next morning all the regulars called in sick.

**A/N: And that's it for the fourth one! I'm amazed that I got this far. So Shitenhouji should be next and then maybe one more before I start wrapping up this mini-series with some continuations that I know some of you wanted. I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who favorite and reviewed the other parts! They give me encouragement to keep going so thank you. **


End file.
